


Out of Darkness

by AshAuditore



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era, Psychological Drama, Vampire!Altair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAuditore/pseuds/AshAuditore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story concerning about human connection and a realization of one's existence through the eyes of a Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, a lone vampire. And Malik Al-Sayf, an ordinary human being. As the story progresses, their relationship gets more complex and their trust in each other is tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Darkness

Altair slowly opened his eyes, his glance was at the white ceiling above himself. He looked at the alarm clock on the right side. It was three in the morning. He sighed for a bit before he got up and sat against the wall. He yawned and groaned as well as softly rubbing his eyes. His dark brown hair was messy, as usual. He got up from the bed and grabbed the green cotton towel and put it on his shoulders. He walked slowly and steadily to the bathroom. His fingers pressed onto the switch and the bathroom was lit up. In fact, the bathroom was the only room in the apartment that was lit up at the moment.

He stepped into it and placed the towel on the plastic towel hanger. He stood in front of his mirror stared at the reflection of himself. Then, he spotted the scars on his chest — bullet wounds and scars from swords. They were reminders of his past self and of the people he had killed before. All of them still haunted him in his dreams. Each night, they visited him — one by one. He knew they were just memories. But in his dreams, they were so real.

Slowly he stepped into the shower and turned it on. The warm water ran from the top of his body to his feet. He felt peaceful. He felt like it was washing away all the bad things in him. But in the back of his mind, he knew that he could not wash them away.

They stuck onto him, clinging like parasites. He faced his body with the shower with his eyes closed. Then, he cleaned himself with shampoo and soap like he always did. When he was sure that he was done with cleaning himself, he washed all the remaining foams from the shampoo and the soap. He turned the shower off and stood against the shower wall. He inhaled and exhaled. The water constantly dropped from the tip of his hair and unto the wet floor.

Altair stepped out of shower and walked over to the towel hanger. He grabbed the towel and dried himself with it. He felt happy when his face was touched by the smoothness of the towel. He put the towel on his shoulders, once again. He grabbed his red plastic toothbrush and put the toothpaste on it. There, he started to brush his teeth. He had to be careful when he brushed his teeth, since he had a set of fangs in the front of his teeth.

Yes, Altair was a vampire. He was turned when he was twenty four and had been a vampire since then. Besides from the other vampires, he was able to see his own reflection in the mirror and withstood the sunlight just like other human beings (and he didn’t glow in the sunlight and got all glittery in the sunlight as well). But it took him years for struggling with the constant need for blood. He did overcome it, eventually.

But deep down inside his mind, he still yearned to be human once more. To be just another human in this chaotic world that kept turning round and round. One could say that he was lonely. He was afraid of commitment and getting too close with other human beings and vampires.

He knew the cost of that too well when he lost his wife, Maria, to the madness and the envy hearts of the human race. They killed his wife before she had the chance to give birth to their descendants. That left him emotionally crippled to this day. He didn’t blame God or anyone for all the bad things that had happened in his life. He blamed only himself, carrying the weight of his guilt on his shoulder all by himself.

The Syrian vampire spat of what’s left of the toothpaste into the sink and washed his mouth with the water. He looked at his reflection in the mirror once more. Oh, how long had it been that he had someone to care about. Someone for him to protect. Someone that he could reunite with his humanity again. A sigh came out from him, not a sigh of relief but a feeling of tiresome. “I’ve lived too long.” thought Altair. In fact, he did attempted to end his life multiple times but they were all failed. His vampiric side still wanted to live on in this world. It saved him. But he didn’t want it. He didn’t want to live forever.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he felt the cold air ran through his body. He didn’t shiver at all. Cold weather didn’t have any effect on him (as well as the hot weather). He switched off the light as well. His apartment was covered in darkness and silence. He went to the curtains and slid it open. He gazed at the world outside. The world devoid of activities and the fast-paced modern life. Altair always enjoyed the quiet time.

It made him thought about many things, relevant and not-so relevant things. A smiled was on his face. It was a smile that celebrated the peacefulness of his life in this very moment. He cherished it as much as he could, for that he knew what awaited him when the sun comes up — his damn job. It was interesting when he first took it. But now, not so much. A job as an office worker in Abstergo Industries paid him good with enough money for him to live his life luxuriously. Little did they know, Altair hated being a part of a luxurious society. He adored an easy life, a life that he didn’t have to care much about his title.

The alarm clock rang continuously until he turned it off. It was 6 in the morning now. Altair got to his bedroom and got dressed up in a perfectly normal uniform for and office worker. “Just another day in this world, Alty, Just another day.” thought Altair. He got out of the room and made himself a pair of toasts that were soaked with butter and a cup of Brazilian black coffee (he didn’t buy it. One of his co-workers bought it for him a few weeks ago. Altair still didn’t know why he gave it to him).

A message came up on his phone. He looked at it and read out loud, “New recruit at your department. Al-Sayf, Malik. He’s your responsibility now. 8:10AM. Be on time. -M.Shruber”. “Fine. Will be there ASAP.” he texted back to Shruber. He still got plenty of time left before he had to meet that Malik guy. Altair finished his meal three minutes later. He put the dish and the cup into the dishwasher. “Better get going. I have nothing to do here now.” murmured Altair. Even though, he didn’t like his job that much. He thought it would be better if he arrived at the company on-time or before the opening time.

He grabbed his wristwatch and wore it on his left wrist. He wore it just to hide a scar that etched deep in the skin. It was a bite from the vampire that changed him into what he was today. The vampire swiftly reached for the keys that was on the table and left the room. He locked the door and made sure it’s locked.

Making his way to the elevator, he heard a few noises from each rooms as he walked passed by. And there, he stopped in front of an old rusty green-colored elevator. Altair pressed the down button and waited for it to come up. And of course, judging by its old age, it took four minutes for it to come up.

The doors slid open, letting out a creaking sound in the process. Inside, the elevator was covered in a flickering white neon light. There was an old lady as well, Mrs. Johann-Strub. He greeted her with a smile. She gave it back as well. The old lady walked out from the elevator slowly. When she finally got out, he pressed the ground floor button. The doors slid closed once more and the elevator moved downward.

When it reached the ground floor, the doors slid open again — but with a quieter creaking noise. Altair stepped out of the elevator and walked passed the empty ground floor. He could see the sunlight shining in and revealing the dust particles in the air. So small, yet so important. He smiled faintly and made his way to the company. He used the subway to go to his workplace. The train wasn’t packed with New Yorkers and whatnot. He picked one of the seats that positioned near the window. He loved seeing the view of New York as the train passed by.

The train started to move and slowly accelerated its speed. Altair gazed into the city. It had been his home for years now. But he missed Masyaf. A place full of old memories and beautiful things. He missed it dearly. But for now, he was sticking to this city. He turned his face to a friendly voice, asking if the seat next to him was already occupied or not. “Nope. It’s all yours.” replied Altair. He looked at the person who asked him. It was a man. He was wearing the same uniform as him. The man sat beside Altair and gazed at him as well.

 

“I’m guessing you’re going to Abstergo?” Altair pointed at the man’s uniform and pointed back at his.

 

“Oh, yes. But it seems that you are as well, Mr.—” the man paused as Altair spoke of his name.

 

“Ibn-La’Ahad. Altair Ibn-La’Ahad. Nice to meet you.” Altair let out a smile at the man, trying his best not to reveal his set of fangs. He was very careful when it was about meeting new people. He feared that they might reject him if he told them of what he really was at the first time he met them. “So, what’s your name?” asked Altair.

 

“Malik. Malik Al-Sayf. I was newly accepted at Abstergo yesterday. I was very excited for this work. It’s really hard getting a job at this company. So many people competing each other just to get into it.” Malik paused and sighed. “But at least I’m already in it.”

 

“So, Malik. Here’s the thing. My boss messaged me this morning about this new recruit. And it’s my responsibility to take care that one particular person. And it turns out, it’s you.” Altair patted at Malik’s shoulder with a firm grip. “You’re in my protection now.” Altair gazed at the man. He was handsome, at least for him. Malik’s skin was slightly darker than Altair, but he didn’t think about it that much.

 

“Ah, that’s very good. So, you’re like my guardian or something like that?” Malik was excited about the idea of having someone who’s already in the company helping him throughout his career.

 

“You can say that.” The Syrian smiled at the moment he was called as a guardian. It made him felt good inside. “It might be a while before we reach the designated destination. Care to talk for a while?”

 

“Definitely.” replied Malik. And then, he went on about his hometown and everything in his life. About how his childhood was rough and he had to work very hard to have a better life, up until the moment of the first time he landed his feet on the American soil.  
  


They talked and talked about certain things about their lives along the way. Altair felt a comfort inside him. It was something that he hadn’t been experienced for a while. He was grateful that he knew this man and the fact that he was responsible for Malik’s career.

Both of them talked until the train reached the station that wanted to go. They got down from the train and walked a couple more blocks until they reached the building. As they stepped into it, Altair felt that this person, Malik Al-Sayf, could be the one that fulfilled his life (although, he did admit that this thought was cheesy).

 

“Welcome to Abstergo Industries, Malik.” said Altair as he and Malik stood in the greatness of the building itself.


End file.
